Kendra Cullen
by moniet93
Summary: Started the entire story over. Kendra Cullen was adopted by Edward when abandoned at the age 4. She grew up knowing about the supernatural and herself. Soon Bella swan enters her fathers heart and Jacob black enters hers. What happens when a vampire out for revenge for her mate James dying everyone is on edge while Kendra's just trying to have her fathers love back.
1. Bella's Bday

"senior year how I wished for you" I was so happy that I just had to jump on my bed with joy. "Kendra Cullen you break that bad that's your allowance" I stopped immediately knowing how Esme is. Last year had a lot of ups and downs. My dad got a girlfriend who I still don't like now that she wants to be a vampire, I made a new friend in a future werewolf that I think I have feelings for, oh not to mention a vampire is out to pay back my dad for killing her friend. But I didn't let any of that get in the way of my outfit for a day that i knew was going to be terrible and great at the same time. It was stupid Bella's birthday and my family put a party together for her yippee and not to mention I just love school. To show my mourning because of Bella I decided on black.

cgi/set?id=38789453 yes I must say I looked very good today. "Kendra is there a reason why your wearing black?" my aunt Alice looked at me with a knowing look. "no no reason at all" my dad and we were still not speaking to each other seeing as how we're both big headed. "Kendra Edward is taking you to school" I looked at with red in my eyes. "fine" I knew who he was going to walk with when we got there and I hated walking by myself shows that I have no power oh well I don't care let me be alone he didn't care. "that's not true Kendra" I just looked at him showing him that I didn't wanna have this talk it was going to ruin my day. "can we go now I have to ask my math teacher a question" we both got up in silence and on our way to school we went. It was so silent I just blasted my music till we got to the school where we saw Bella waiting like a trained slave. "see you later" "Kendra wait I really don't wanna have this relationship with you" "dad can we not please go to Bella I'll wait" I saw him walk off and kiss her happy birthday the one thing I wanted was love and my dad had it and gave it to Bella which made me mad" "well why is someone fine as you just standing there" I knew that voice I turned around to face the one and only Jacob black. "omg Jacob its good to see you" I was so happy Bella and Edward were looking at us Bella had a smile on her face my dad no. "i came to say happy birthday to Bella and here I get to see you also" I just laughed. "well go give the bday girl her present and piss my dad off" "with pleasure" I watched him walk off making me notice that he grew very big, he was definitely going to turn soon no doubt about it. My dad was so pissed I saw it in his face. Jacob passed me with a wink which made me giggle whoa giggle I never giggled Jesus Kendra get your feelings together you guys can never be he will imprint on another girl that lives close to him. "so Kendra whats with you and that boy?" Jessica my loyal follower loved knowing about me and my events ( loved being queen bee of the school) "Jess a woman never reveals her relationship secrets even if they don't go right" her face kinda faltered knowing what I was getting at im not a fool mike was going to dump her soon it was only a matter of time. "now ladies education calls"

after school I was still deciding what I was going to wear for stupid Bella and her birthday I was still in mourning so I decided again with black. cgi/set?id=38940057 yes I looked very good. While my dad was talking to Bella outside the door I was setting down the cake. "well isn't this lovely I hope I get something better when my birthday comes" "Kendra stop pouting of course you will your the little princess that never grows up" I just smiled at Emmett knowing he was taunting me. When it was time Bella looked uncomfortable believe me I was for her. I dint even wanna be here I'm actually missing a party for this which is unfair. While Bella was trying to open a box she got a paper cut that showed what...blood. Uncle jasper lost all control. Aunt rose pulled me away seeing as how if he couldn't go to Bella he might track me but it was least likely. Jasper got carried out the house while carlilse took care of Bella. "Kendra go to your room now" I was still shocked at what took place I just ran up stairs and looked out the window to see my dad talking to Alice. The next morning everyone was in a bad mood. I got I woke up to notice I was late to school. "Alice im late for school was anyone going to wake me up." I ran downstairs to find some things gone. "guys whats going on" "Kendra we need to talk" my dad had the same suit on since yesterday I could tell this wasn't good".


	2. What a Disaster

The scenery was so nice out I couldn't stand it the fact I was never going to see it again. I stopped in front of the little house where part of my heart is. My hands

were tightly holding the steering wheel as I just waited. I got out the car and walked to the door. I didn't even get the chance to knock as the door opened. Billy was

looking at me with worry. "Kendra does.." "This is a brief visit Billy" He just nodded and move out the way. I made my way to Jacob's room my heart beating

rapidly. I opened the door to see Jacob just laying there looking at the ceiling when he turned his head to look at me a smile came on his face. "Hey Kendra" "Hi

Jake" he could sense there was something wrong. "what's up your not usually this silent around me." I sat down and began my story "Something happened last night

and my family has to leave Bella will be crushed but as much as I hate her I don't want her to go through a lot of pain, do me a favor and when she comes to you

please just be there for her show her another kind of happiness" Jacob looked confused at my words it hurt me to tell him to go after Bella even though I liked him a

lot. "when will I see you again?" I just shrugged feeling tears start to form. "I love you Jacob you're the best friend I ever had I hope you go through this okay" Jacob

looked crushed knowing that this was a good-bye from me and that we may not see each other again. I got up to go to the door realizing that I was leaving a life

again because of my family's secret and how it has to stay hidden. "Kendra wait" I turned around coming in contact with Jacob's lips. They were filled with sorrow I

put my arms around his neck letting the kiss get deeper. When we stepped apart we just looked at each other not wanting to leave. "I have to go Jacob" "I

understand" I stepped away and with one last look I was out the door. When I got home everything was packed and secure I walked up to my dad who by the looks

of it already told Bella the news he looked a wreck for once I felt sorry for him we were both losing something. "so where are we going ?" I knew it was just going to

be me and my dad I hope. "Kendra your going with Carlisle and Esmé I..I need time alone." _what so now he's dumping me like Bella he doesn't want me to be with _

_him. _I got highly pissed thinking about it. "why are you doing this to me huh, I'm your daughter ever since Bella came that's all that mattered I have to sacrifice my

life, change everything, lose you because of Bella." He had his back turned to me which wasn't helping I knew the others could hear our argument if that's what this

is my father wasn't even fighting back. "you know what fine don't be in my life anymore I don't need you go have a pity party by yourself I hope your happy this

way" I stormed out the house into Carlisle's car. I learned we would be going to Canada yippee. On the journey there I just had countless tears flowing down my face

I was so mad I hate Bella more than anything she took my life away from me.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

"Kendra can you please focus I'm trying to teach you biology" I still ignored Alice trying to get my attention Jasper wasn't here to actually make me so I wasn't

concerned. My mood grew bad over time my eyes grew cold I had no feeling at all. I was home schooled and bound to this house. I haven't heard from anyone in

Forks which sucked. "Alice I really don't care for this anymore really I just need to be left alone" Alice just took a deep breath and got up but stopped when she got to

the door. "you know Kendra this funk that you're in it's only going to make stuff worse" I just looked at Alice with tears forming. "I would really like it Alice if you

would not try to change the event that is soon to come" Alice was hiding something from me I know it's bad and she doesn't want it to happen but I didn't care

anymore. I had no friends here what so ever I just stayed in my room not wanting to be a part of anything anymore.

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

I was listening to music when I heard a racket downstairs it sounded like Alice was having a vision hopefully it's about my father even though I was mad at him didn't

mean I still didn't worry about him. I went to my door and opened it slightly to hear the words Bella and cliff flow from her mouth. That pathetic idiot jumped WTH is

with her? Jacob will be so crushed not to mention my father. But I didn't really care that was her stupid fault I mean killing yourself really cause my father didn't want

to stay with you. He didn't want to stay with me either but you don't see me jumping off a cliff. I just shook my head and closed my door slamming it so everyone

could hear. It wasn't for a few hours later that a knock sounded on my door. "Kendra its Esme and Carlisle we have to talk to you" I opened the door to see their

sullen faces. "What happened? does my dad know about Bella? Is he here?" they both looked to each other searching for a way to break something down to me.

"Kendra sit we have to tell you something" I didn't like the way this was going. "Kendra honey Rosalie told your father about Bella and he went off, Alice just called us

to say Bella is alive" I still didn't understand What did the noise of Bella being alive have to do with me. "If Bella is alive then you told my dad right?" "Kendra Edward

went to Italy to kill himself." When I heard that anger, sadness, and other emotions came over me so fast that I fainted.

* * *

><p>"Alice its been two days when is she going to wake up?" I recognized that voice but how could he be here when he went to go get himself killed. "Carlisle said she<p>

went into shock when they broke the news to her I'm sorry Edward." I felt my body trying to move but it wouldn't ugh so much pain. "How was she?" "Edward

instead of thinking about Bella and how her life would be without you Kendra's should've came first she didn't come out her room the whole time we were there."

Said Rosalie she is very protective of me. I didn't want to hear this conversation not when I'm laying here hurt. "Kendra please open your eyes." I didn't want his

sympathy._ Can you all just leave. _"Come guys she wants us to leave." I heard the door slam and my eyes opened I looked around to see my old room in Forks. _we _

_came back what the hell_. I looked at myself in the mirror to see a girl I didn't recognize at all damn I looked a mess this wasn't the Kendra Cullen I was raised to be.

I went to my bathroom to take a shower loving how the water felt I don't know how long I was in there but when I heard the front door open and Bella's voice I

decided to get dress and see what was happening. When I got downstairs I looked to see Bella talking to everyone about a vote. "What are they voting on?" I said

everyone looked up surprised to see my face and hear my voice. "Kendra your awake" I ignored Esme looking at Bella "what vote Bella"?" she looked afraid to tell

me. "um I want to become a vampire and I was just forming a vote to see what everyone thought" I started to laugh everyone knew of my dislike for Bella so the air

was filled with tension I felt bad for Jasper. "Well here's my vote I say no and here's why one: you put this family...my family through so much shit I bet Victoria is

still alive...wait how the hell are you alive?" I turned to my dad. "Alice and I went to Italy to save him." I looked back at Bella to see her getting some kind of

courage,thinking I would be happy that she saved him...wrong. "He wouldn't need saving if your dumb ass didn't jump off the damn cliff." "Kendra" Emmett was

trying to warn me but I put my hand up to silence him. Alice and Jasper were looking like they knew this was going to happen because Jasper was just letting my

emotions go haywire. "How dare you think you have the right to be a vampire when you can't even behave as a human and joining my family When you already put

them in danger now the Volturi probably know about you." Bella was shocked when I said that. "How is it the Volturi know of you?" _Did she really ask me that._

"Kendra alone is extraordinary like yourself because of her blood appeal on vampires Aro didn't see the need in changing her" Carlisle was still watching me carefully

with concern on his face as he explained my situation. "See I'm what you call special my blood tends to fight off venom making it impossible to turn me anyway". I

was closing on Bella with every word I spoke she was looking at me with pure fear. "Bella from day one I've disliked you I tried to get along for my father's sake but

here you are doing dumb shit, I even bet you met the wolves of La Plush and by that Jacob must have phased by now." Bella was looking at me in anger now. "You

knew?" "Of course I knew how could I not know he is _**MY**_ best friend I do live with vampires duh" Everyone was silent and just looking as if to stop this or keep it

going. "Bella I hate you, you took my dad, my family, my best friend who probably likes you more than me now, you got a psycho vampire killer woman after

my family, and now you want us to vote and support you becoming a vampire when they all have bad backgrounds to how they've become this in the first place how

dare you" after I said that I realized was close I was enough to hit her and that's just what I did. I punched Bella right in the face. My dad ran to grab Bella as she fell

down on the floor covering her eye, Emmett grabbed me so I couldn't get anymore hits in, and Alice was just standing there letting it happen. I think Rose had a

smile on her face. I was screaming trying to reach them both now "I hate you, I hate you, you don't care about me, let me at her, I hate you" My dad looked sad and

guilty about everything but i knew I'd get yelled at later on.

Emmett carried me outside with me still screaming. "Kendra calm down hey calm down." I stopped yelling and got Emmett off me I started crying making my head

pound. "Forget you and the rest of this family Emmett Have the clumsy as human for all I care." I walked down the lane and started down the road trying to keep it

in. I was still walking when I decide to stop at a bench I reached in my pocket to find my phone staring for a few minutes I decided to call Jacob.

**Jacob=Bold** _Kendra=Italicized_

**You have some nerve calling me**_**. **Jake let me explain. _**I knew there was something wrong with your family but I**** didn't know they were bloodsuckers. **

My heart dropped this wasn't the Jacob I knew those damn wolves got into his head. _Look Jake I'm sorry but I had to protect my family's secret even though I hate _

_them now I'd do anything for them. _**Whatever Kendra you do what you want we now know what sides we have to stay on. **_What about that kiss before i _

_left._He just hung up

I just lost Jacob probably forever great... just great.I sat there for a few minutes when a car came beside me. "Kendra get in." I looked up to see Alice with a frown

on her face. I got in and the car and just sat there with my head hung. "How long?". I asked Alice she knew what I was talking about. "when you passed out I had a

vision we had just gotten out of Italy Edward wasn't paying much attention." "So you listened to my advice." "I had to it was going to happen anyway" I just nodded

realizing that we made it home. "He's not home he's staying with Bella for the night you really blackened her eye." I just nodded again and got out the car. When I

got in the house everyone just ignored me letting me go to my room and cry in peace.


	3. Imprints

Amazing what vampires can do. I was back in my regular classes and of course head of the school again. But my heart was empty my family's relationship with me

isn't going well at all. I barely talked to anyone when I was home I used shopping to fill that time though. My dad and I didn't talk at all he was still upset that i

attacked Bella but that was months ago so whatever. I heard he proposed to that stupid Bitch the same night I punched her. Jacob hadn't talked to me in the longest

ever since that phone call so I didn't visit La Plush even though I deeply missed it. But it seems I wasn't the only one, Bella tried to convince my dad into letting her

go but that wasn't happening he didn't trust the wolves enough but I really didn't trust her she always causes problems. Tonight when I was home alone while

everyone was looking for that chick Victoria I was playing the piano it was nice to have the house to myself . My dad and Bella were in another state which made me

relaxed and care free. My phone rang I looked to see Jessica calling me. "lemme guess Jess a movie" "you read my mind" I hung up and grabbed my keys and

money. Yeah I know I shouldn't be out without someone knowing but I was an adult for Christ sakes. The movie was boring and it was way past midnight. I was

driving home knowing that everyone was home already (due to Alice calling me). I felt something moving along the trees which made me pull over I know stupid

right. I got out the car and came towards the trees feeling something breathe. "whose there?" I looked closely seeing a pair of eyes look back at me for some reason

I felt safe and I wanted to know more about those eyes and who they belonged to. The eyes probably wanted to do the same seeing as how they didn't move away.

"who are you?" my dad would say this is completely stupid of me but he wasn't here to say that. I heard a wolf howl somewhere which made the eyes twitch with

sadness. It slowly looked away and disappeared. "wait come back!" I called out but the eyes didn't appear. With great disappointment I got back in the car and made

my way home. "where the hell have you been Kendra?" Was that who I think it was. "dad what are you doing back?" "Kendra Cullen don't play around where were

you?" said my dad. He and Alice were both standing there looking at me I got mad seeing as how I didn't want him to talk to me. "The damn movies " I stormed up

the stairs and slammed my door but while I did that I heard Alice say. "Edward I think something happened between her and a wolf" That was a wolf I saw it

probably was Jacob why do I have the pulling sensation. I just got it out my mind and went to sleep

* * *

><p>The next morning was school and I had to ride with my dad (ugh) and Bella (ughhhh) I was in the back ignoring them both talk about their problems. (can I get out<p>

this car now) me and Bella didn't like each other at all I guess cause I tried to "harm" her but that also will happen soon without someone holding me back. When we

arrived I hopped out the car before my dad could call me back as I was walking to the entrance I stopped to see. "Jacob" He turned around and looked at me with

those eyes that I missed. He cut his hair and was wearing a shirt that worked for him. "Kendra?" "What are you doing here?" I was trying my hardest not to stare at

him. "So it was you" I was confused by what he said but I couldn't ask because Bella and my dad came behind me. It got strange as my dad dragged me behind him

like he was protecting me. "Jacob you need to leave now" my dad warned. The whole time the conversation took place I was staring at him with admiration he kept

glancing back at me every chance he got. " I need to speak to you" Jacob looked at me. My dad started to growl and push me back further. "you will not speak to

her" "well if she can't can I?" Bella said out of nowhere I looked at her with anger in my eyes. "go ahead Bella" me and Bella both looked at Edward like he had lost it

completely. "that's not fair how come Bella gets to talk to Jacob." "just leave it alone Kendra go to class" Bella and Jacob were already climbing on the bike before he

left though Jacob looked at me with a sad face. "bye Jake" I whispered but I knew he heard me as he drove off. "Just know I hate you" I said to my dad and then

stormed to homeroom.

JACOB P.O.V

I can believe I just... no I don't want to think about it, I don't even remember what I want to talk to Bella about now ugh this is so confusing but somehow deep inside I knew it would be Kendra. I explained to Bella about imprinting and she asked me did I imprint yet and Kendra's smiling face showed up in my mind I looked at Bella and said. "yeah I think I have"


	4. Not My Daughter

**Just a Filler Chapter.**

Something wasn't right. Here I am with my dad watching a movie like we get along. Ever since I saw Jacob at school today my dad has been on

me wanting to know how I feel and it's annoying me. "Kendra Can you please say something" _Why can't you hear what I'm thinking. _My dad just sat

there with a strange expression on his face. "Why are we doing this anyway?" I don't know why he was here I mean I know he's on edge with Bella

being in La Plush with the wolves. "We always use to watch movies together" "Keyword being use to we don't spend time at all remember" there

was that awkward silence. Thankfully Alice decided to come into the room. "Edward Bella is still safe there doesn't seem to be any danger from what

I can see" I just glared at the TV with my hands folded. "Don't think about it Alice." My dad suddenly had murder in his eye as he stood up I was

shocked. "Edward she's going to find out sooner or later her future disappears completely" When Alice said that I got up too. "Wait am I going to die

or something because I'd rather not know." "Kendra go to your room" I just walked up there with the most confused face.

Edward P.O.V

I can't deal with this first he likes Bella now he imprints on my daughter. "Edward we can't do anything about this please just listen." Alice was

trying to get me to stop pacing while Rosalie was sitting with her arms folded. We were waiting for Carlisle to get here to discuss this matter. I

didn't want Kendra to be tied down to a stupid mutt. "Why should he Alice a mutt imprinted on his daughter its bad enough she's valued as a

jewel by the Volturi." said Rosalie. I just groaned I completely forgot about that. Kendra was always special ever since Carlisle and I found her. Her

blood never appealed to us whenever she got a cut we would back away like she was the plague. Carlisle experimented so many times with samples

of her blood he couldn't come up with anything except her blood was fatal to us and we should not go near it. Alice suddenly got a look on her face

and I knew what that meant. "I'm going to Bella's house when Carlisle gets here tell me don't let Kendra out the house." I left not knowing Kendra

was already gone.


	5. he kissed Her!

"I can't believe you" I was standing next to my dad seeing as how he never left me alone ever since I sneaked out and Jacob told me the truth.

**FLASHBACK: **_I finally managed to escape to La Plush beach it felt good to be here even at night."what are you doing here?" I looked up to see _

_Jacob looking at me with a hard face probably just got done seeing Bella."Escaping my life so if you would please let me be sad in peace" That _

_seemed to soften his face up because he sat next to me like he used to do even giving me that little flutter in my chest. "I'm sorry" I almost got _

_whiplash at the speed I turned my head. Did Jake just apologize. "For?" I decided to let him explain even though I'll forgive him anyway. "I _

_understand you had to keep your families secret I have to keep my packs I just feel more betrayed that you couldn't trust me especially when you _

_knew before I did that I was a werewolf" "I did give you a hint remember when I said sorry you have to go through this on your own" "yeah cause _

_that was helpful" we both chuckled at that. I missed talking to Jake he was my own personal journal I could just spill all my problems to him and he _

_wouldn't judge me. There was a few moments of silence before Jake spoke again. "So Edward's your dad huh" I groaned "Don't remind me he's _

_gotten protective now ever since you showed up" Jake just laughed and mumbled under his breath it was good to hear him laugh. I knew then that _

_my feelings for him didn't go away they were still there. " So how's pack life?" "Okay saw them with Bella Kinda had a meeting too and they want _

_to meet you." I just looked up and Jake looked like he was nervous. " Why would they wanna see me" Jake looked like he was thinking about _

_something hard and then he just exploded. "Kendra I'm just gonna come out and say it...I imprinted on you" I froze. "Kendra are you okay?" Jake _

_looked like he was about to run off because of my face expression. "But I live with vampires, I'm not Quileute, What" ok so I'm freaking out I mean _

_I liked Jacob a lot and now I'm destined to be with him forever. "You mean to tell me that it was you looking at me that night" Jake just shook his _

_head yes while biting his lip. I was livid now "I. Told. You. To. Come. Back." I shoved him with every word. "Sam was patrolling with me that night _

_he read my thoughts I had to leave." Jake looked in pain now probably cause i wasn't showing any type of happiness. " I felt bad so I did what felt _

_was normal and kissed him._

I don't know why he is acting like this It's not like Jacob is going to hurt me I'm his imprint. We were at Bella's house while Jacob sniffed her room

due to the intruder that was there last night. "Kendra quiet this is for your protection" I instantly got mad. "FROM WHAT?". He was about to answer

but Bella and Jacob came outside. He was so handsome. "Hi Kendra" I loved his smile. "you will not talk to her" Bella was just standing there

looking dumb. "Your done here Jacob you won't speak to either of them." I looked at my dad like he was crazy. "What that's not fair!" My dad just

ignored me. "She doesn't even like you" I flinched when Jake said that to my dad but then Bella got in the middle talking about Switzerland. " Their

not just fighting over you stupid ass." That got a growl from my dad as Bella looked at me with fear in her eyes. I looked at Jacob and pointed to

Bella. "Tell her Jake." He didn't look like he wanted to _wait does he still have feelings for her_. "Tell me what Jake?" everything was silent. "Bella

remember when I told you I think I imprinted?" My dad was heated I could tell he didn't like this one bit. I remember when I let the thought slip

When he cornered me in my room climbing into my window.

**FLASHBACK: "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN LA PLUSH IN THE FIRST PLACE?" He had my door closed so no one would interfere just **

**yet. "Why didn't you tell me he imprinted on me?" I was surprisingly calm even though my arms were crossed and I had the **

**deadliest look on my face. "You weren't going to tell me were you?" He looked so guilty. "You are never to see him and stay with me **

**at all times" "You can't keep me from him" "Kendra he's an unstable werewolf" "And your a freaking bloodsucking vampire" I **

**clamped my hand to my mouth but it was too late my outburst happened. My dad just gritted his teeth and slammed my door almost **

**breaking it in the process. **

"You imprinted on her" Bella said in a sad and disgusted tone. "Oh f*#k off mad cause it wasn't you" my dad decided to step in at that moment.

"okay Kendra enough Bella come." of course she followed him like a slave leaving me with Jake. "So are you mad it wasn't her?" Jake just stood

there uncomfortable but I figured as much I mean he did have strong feelings for her also when my family wasn't here. " It's ok Jake I understand"

" No its not okay I feel bad your my imprint I'm happy its you honest I just..." I knew my dad was still there in the car waiting for me so I just gave

Jacob a nod and a kiss on the cheek. "You better go the leach of your father isn't too happy" "Don't give him negative thoughts" "Cant promise.."

Before he finished that sentence I slapped him on the arm. I got in the back seat ignoring both of the losers (well loser and a stupid ass) in the

front.

For the past few days Bella and I were given to Jacob due to the fact a vampire was out to get us _mainly Bella._ Edward wasn't to happy about it.

(yes I call him Edward now). We were on our way to the treaty line like always so my family could hunt. "Kendra I really don't like you coming along

but he is your...you know" _gosh you can't say the damn word_ "No I can't because I don't approve" "Well I don't care about what you approve of

anymore." Bella just rolled her eyes at me and I fought the urge to attack her. _I know he's my father and I respect him but all of this is getting _

_ridiculous i don't remember me automatically hating Bella off the bat._ We got to the line where Jacob stood with no shirt on looking right. "Doesn't

he own a shirt" Edward said trying be funny _he does but I would just take it off_. Edward started to growl when he heard that. I went to the line and

hugged Jacob tightly I missed him so much Edward was serious with the follow him everywhere deal and the pull I felt when I wasn't near Jacob

killed me. "Hi Kendra" Jake said he was happy to see me also. I turned around to see Edward and Bella kissing ugh. "lets give them a show" I

turned to give Jake a look but he just pressed his lips onto mine. I loved the feeling it took me to a whole other world. We were getting deeper into

it when I heard Bella cough behind us and my d.. I mean Edward went speeding off. "Hi Jake" Bella said it so awkward I just laughed. "Hey" he still

had his hand around my waist. "We're going to a party tonight so yeah". We decided to hang at Emily and Sam's place first so I could meet

everyone. Four shirtless boys stood in front of me and I couldn't help but avoid eye-contact with their abs "So your Kendra Cullen" said the second

boy. "Um yes am i getting an award?" Jake came up behind me putting his hand on my waist again. "Kendra this is embry and yeah I kinda told him

about you and Bella's Situation." Bella wasn't too happy that it was obvious of my dislike for her I just nodded my head. "Jacob finally got a girl" I

turned my head to see a girl my age that looked like she was mad at the world. "Shut up Leah" Jake said he looked irritated. "I'm Kendra Cullen and

i think me and you are going to be best friends" Leah just got a smirk on her face. "I just might believe you." Bella again was just standing there

uncomfortable Leah looked like she hated her also. Later that night it got worst I met the elders who were cautious because i lived with vampires.

Billy told us the tale about the cold ones and the story of the third wife it was very interesting. "Thanks for today Jake will I see you at my

graduation?" We were standing at the treaty line i could see Edward getting impatient. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." During those few weeks i

was making my Valedictorian speech and helping Alice plan the graduation party til she had a vision. "What was it Alice?" she just looked at me with

sadness when my dad flew downstairs mad. "THAT FILTHY MUTT" "What are you talking about?" I was confused outta my mind. "YOUR BLEEDING

MUTT KISSED BELLA" My entire world shut down Jake kissed that tramp. Me and Edward raced in the car both mad at one person Jacob black. "If

you ever..." my dad was fuming at the mouth i never seen him that mad at someone other than me. I just looked at Jake he had a guilty look on his

face. Bella and Edward left while me and Jake stood there still looking at each other. "Can you get in the car i don't want Charlie to come back out

here" I finally said. We just sat in his car. "Should I drive or?" Jake decided to say. I just shook my head no. "You know what you are so good I'm

not mad" Jacob didn't know how to answer that he just continued to look down with his hands on the steering wheel. "You know she's never going

to choose you right?" Jacob just looked at me mad. "I'm sorry but I'm not being the other woman" I walked home to run into Bella with her hand

bandaged up. We both looked at each other till I opened my mouth and said..

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. REVIEWS.**


	6. Graduation

**Yes I just uploaded a load of chapters and I have loads to put up tomorrow so have fun with the cliffhangers and thanks to everyone who has favorite. If there are any questions feel free to message me or leave a comment it helps. a little Bella-Bashing in this chapter and drama but it gets better. Enjoy.**

Here I was walking down the road in the middle of the night with a bag of clothes. I left my home and I'm never coming back and it's all because

of stupid Bella. I couldn't help it she just made me so mad Emmett and Jasper had to hold me back this time and here's how it happened: " First my

dad now Jacob huh Bella" Bella started to clutch her fist that wasn't broken in anger ha like she can beat me. "I don't know what your problem is

with me Kendra but im tired of it" I just had to laugh "Trying to take step figure already" "Kendra shut up" I snapped right then and there."Fuck

you Bella I hate you, your nothing but a spoiled little bitch that needs everyone to protect her tell me does Jacob know my dad been proposed to

you" Everyone was looking confused and scared of the event that was soon to take place again. "I love your dad Kendra" "So why play with Jacobs

heart and why haven't you said yes yet." "You know why Jacob is mad he doesn't want me to change but its not his choice i'm doing it for me and to

be with Edward." "here's one thing, you will never truly be a Cullen Bella I know more about my family than you think you do it takes years hell I

know more about being a vampire than you" It looked like I defeated her inside because she frowned at every word I said. _hmm im getting to her_.

"Kendra just stop" my dad finally started to say wrong decision. "You stay out of this I've had it up to here with you why won't you just let me go I

don't know why your holding onto me anymore it's not like you care." "I'm not trying to lose you Kendra your my daughter" "you've already lost

Bella decided to say and it set me off I turned to Bella as she was just standing there. A cloud of darkness took over

and I just stormed up to her but Jasper caught me when I was inches from her face. "No let me at her" "um I may need help" Jasper said losing his

grip on me. Emmett sped and grabbed my other arm trying to drag me upstairs. "No I don't need to be taken to my room cause im packing and

leaving im out of here enjoy my replacement While you can" I stormed upstairs and packed some clothes and stormed out the house ignoring the

pleas from Rosalie and Esme. While I was walking I felt something move in the trees I bet it was someone from the pack. "if you wanna come out

you can" great just the wolf I wanted to see big and black "Sam my man is it ok if I stay at your house I left the Cullen's" I lifted my bag to show

him. He just nodded his head and let me climb on his back. When we got to his house Sam howled to get Emily's attention. "Kendra what are you

doing here" "Staying for the time being" she just nodded and ushered me inside. "Thanks Sam" I said before he walked off how much I bet Jacob

knows through Sam's mind.

Sam's P.O.V

It was silent out tonight that red-head must not be trying tonight. _Yea she knows whats waiting for her_

thought Jared. I can tell Jake was down for what happened between him and Kendra. _Well no one told _

_Jake to kiss that traitor._ Ugh must Leah make things bad. Jacob just growl like he agreed with her all I

saw was a image of Kendra with hurt in her eyes. Everyone thought damn. I was nearing the line when

I heard footsteps definitely human I remembered that scent it smelled like "if you wanna come out you

can" Kendra? I felt Jake's attention all on my thoughts. I came out and there she was looking sad."Sam

my man is it ok if I stay at your house I left the Cullen's. **She left? **Jacob finally thought. Must have

fought Bella or something. Embry might be right about that. _I don't blame her._ **Shut up Leah.**

QUIET CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK. Everyone shut up at that command. I nodded my head and

made my way for her to climb on my back. I warned Emily to come outside to help Kendra get

settled. I just let them talk wondering why did she leave the cullens. **Sam did she mention me yet? **

No she didn't, going to come here after patrol?. **In the morning I will she's had **

**enough for tonight. **Jacob seemed so sad I felt kinda bad for him. I just left hearing Kendra tell me thanks.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

Oh how I love the weekends magnificent even though it was Graduation Day and i wasn't home. Memories of last night played in my head and now i

was here in the La Plush the place i always ran to. My outfit had to be flawless I am a Cullen and valedictorian. (I know Jess was but its my story

so) (Http cgi/set?id=40404946) This was the dress I picked with Alice to wear I wasn't going to wear anything else. I walked

down the stairs to see Sam and..."Jacob what are you doing here?" He was dressed nice and had a gift in his hand with yellow ribbon tied around

_my favorite color_. "I promised you I wouldn't miss your graduation you look wonderful by the way" "Alice passed her styling techniques to me so." It

was an awkward silence after I said that. "well miss valedictorian you wouldn't want to be late now"Sam was actually a nice person I just grinned as

Sam, Jake, and I went into the truck. The silence was still there on our way to the school I knew they were thinking the same thing so i decided to

put it out there. "i left because I got into a fight with Bella she took my place in that damn family anyway" "im sorry Kendra" said Sam he looked

very sincere but it wasn't his fault. When we got to the school I saw my family there looking sad. I just ignored them as I met up with the principal.

Because of my last name I had to line up with... them. I walked passed my dad and Bella to Alice and Jasper. "Kendra you look beautiful I've trained

you good" I just smiled and hugged her. "Is your speech good?" Jasper asked. "yes it should be spent 3 weeks writing it" we all laughed it felt good

but it also still hurt. "i know your not coming back home anytime soon even though I will see you at the party but we all miss you" I looked at Alice

knowing that she just told me the future. The music started and we walked (here goes nothing)

"Dear graduates well we made it these 4 years we've all had with each other have been the best. We've fell in and out of love, failed at least one

assignment/class, got recognized for our acts and attitudes, and here we all are together in this one room ready to get the key out of this hell hole.

(everyone laughed) I have a request for all of you as you leave this room and school forever.. don't change who you are for anyone at all. Be the

best you can be and it's okay if you hit a rough patch somewhere because you can just say oh well what's next. I love you guys with all my heart.

This year with you all have been extraordinary now its up to you guys to show the world what you have as you have showed me thank you."

Everyone stood up and clapped for me. I swear I had the biggest grin on my face. When my name was called Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and my

dad stood up and clapped for me. I was giving everyone hugs, pictures, and take cares when a cold hand touched my shoulder. "We are so proud of

you" I hugged Esme very tightly. I loved them they are the best grandparents ever. "Kendra here we got you something" Carlisle handed me a box

that had yellow of course wrappings. I opened it to see a journal. I looked up confused. "It's to write down all your thoughts for now on help you on

your track as a Journalist" "thank you guys" they both smiled and looked behind me. I knew who was behind me. I slowly turned around to see my

dad. "well congratulations you have successfully accomplished parenthood." My dad just looked so broken. "Kendra im so sorry I haven't been a

good father to you lately I feel terrible" I just looked at him with guilt he didn't have to rescue me from that alley and take me in but he did because

of his kind heart. "I love you daddy" I gave him a hug surprising him just a little. I saw Jacob and Bella looking at us. I ignored her and look at Jake

_I guess I could forgive him too_. "Go to him" I looked at my dad surprised that he was suggesting this. "I can see you care about him and plus he

keeps whining about how bad he feels." I laughed and kissed my dad on the cheek making my way towards Jake (glaring at Bella) "Congrats" he

said it so careful nervous probably. "Thanks" I looked down but Jake wasn't having it his hand touched my chin making me look at him. "Kendra I

am so sorry for kissing Bella and breaking your heart I love you" I just kissed him for two reasons: first was to shut him up, the second was because

I loved him too but i wasn't going to tell him that. When we pulled apart he had the biggest smile on his face. I just laughed. Later that night at the

party I was dancing with Emmett with Jacob watching from a corner. Bella looked so not cute first she had jeans and a stupid shirt on like you just

graduated where's the dress at live a little. I saw Alice stop at the stairs knowing she had a vision and the face express she had only meant one

thing trouble.

REVIEW! COMMENT!


	7. Awkward

I woke up looking around the bedroom Sam and Emily set up for me. It was nice of them to let me stay here despite the fact I'm Jacob's

imprint and I lived with vampires. I remember crying myself to sleep last night wanting all of this drama to just go away. An army of vampires

were coming and the pack were getting involved. Not only will I worry about my family but now I'll worry about the wolves too. I'm so

confused here I am thinking about that kiss at graduation with Jake when he clearly still has feelings for Bella while I'm the dummy letting him play with

my emotions. I should've just left him alone the imprint doesn't mean anything to him. I heard my door open and I turned to see Seth standing at

Hey Kendra um Emily said breakfast is ready you can eat up." "No thanks Seth just nodded with a smile on his face and left the room. I got up and put this

on ( /normal_day/set?id=41162651). it was kinda weird wearing sneakers I was always in heels. I went downstairs seeing the pack at the

table scarfing down the food like their lives depended on it. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs everyone turned their head and said Sam. _I'm _

_guessing he's taking over as my father figure. _Sam just nodded as Everyone went back to eating. I scanned the table and saw that there

was space between Seth and Jake (greaaaaat). I went over and just sat down making my plate. It was really quiet I can feel Jake get tense every time I

move and the guys I turned to him and asked after a minute of him tensing. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me in shock. "What?" I didn't notice I

saw Embry handing Paul 5 Dollars. "Embry said you would start pounding Jake as soon as you saw him, but I knew you would talk to him that's not how

you work" said Paul. " I operate a certain way?" "Yeah it's like you have a method of how to say things it's probably how you were programmed by those

Paul said when he saw me flinch. "It's okay and I'm not mad its not like we go out so." "I wish."Jake whispered but I along with the pack heard him. This

time I stopped myself from looking at him and just ate my food. When everyone finished they all just relaxed in the living room while I decided to go

Yeah it is I used to always sneak out here to la push and hang out with Jake to escape my life at home." That thought jus made me sad but also wonder

what Paul said was I really programmed by them. "Don't listen to what Paul said he's an idiot" we both starting laughing. "thanks Seth you're a good

he patted my leg and starting walking probably to go home. I felt someone else come outside and by the way they hesitate I knew it was Jake. "yeah Billy

wants me home." Tell him I said hi." "Why don't you come and tell him yourself I know hell want to see you." To his and my surprise I got up and walked.

It was an awkward silence going on so I decided to end it. "Jake stop and talk You I mean how can you just be fine with how I kissed Bella?" "Like I said we

didn't go out so it's not like you cheated on me so lets just put it your my imprint Kendra I That's the damn problem Jake that's the

reason you suddenly care because I'm your imprint Jake you hung up on me because I didn't tell you my family were

vampires if you never saw me that night and imprinted on me we wouldn't be here and you'd still be in love with Bella." Jake just stood there

wide-eyed with his mouth open. I didn't realize I was crying till I felt tears running down my face. " I'm going to take your silence as I'm right

so I'll just tell Billy hi another time" I just walked past him back to Sam & Emily's past everyone and embry grabbing the 5 dollars from Paul slamming

my door shut.


	8. Best Friends

**Later That Night...**

I was sitting in my room writing random stuff in my journal when I got a text from Jessica about a party in La Plush that she heard about. "Thank you

Jessica." I knew Sam wasn't going to let me go by myself so who from the pack did I want to go with me. _Leah. _She was the only person I would want to

go with plus it looks like she needs a girl night out. I went downstairs to see everyone including Jake eating dinner and going over patrol. "Sam before you

continue I need to borrow Leah for tonight." Everyone stopped and looked at me weird while Leah had a smirk on her face. "Can I ask why?" Sam had a

unsure look on his face. " Well I'm going out tonight and although I don't need a babysitter I'd rather Leah be that person so yes or no?" I crossed my arms

and waited for my answer. Rosalie taught me how to be direct and intimidating when making suggestions with people. " Um I guess that's okay." Sam

looked at Jacob out the corner of his eyes looking for any confirmation. _Jacob is in no form to say anything to me who cares if he imprinted on me. _"Well

I'm taking Leah upstairs with me." I grabbed Leah and rushed upstairs locking the door. "And what bad thing am I helping you with today?" Leah asked

with her arms folded and a smirk on her face. "Well we're going to a party and we are both wearing blue." I had a huge grin on my face. "Um what makes

you think I have anything ...feminine?" Leah was looking at me like I was crazy. Leah and I were the same person stuck in a stupid triangle well Idk what

shape my situation was but I wanted to make her a happy person again being stuck here under Sam's rule must really suck for her seeing him love Emily

the way he used to love her. "Leah you are talking to Miss Teen Forks here I got you." Leah just groaned and rolled her eyes.

A few minutes and attitudes later we were ready. I was wearing ( /party_time/set?id=71317383) While Leah was wearing

( /cgi/set?id=38645861). We both walked down the stairs laughing like idiots. "Well don't you ladies look nice." Paul was standing by the door

with a grin on his face. "Damn Leah you actually look like a girl" I hit Embry upside the head even though it didn't hurt him. "Be nice and admire my work"

I grabbed my purse and walked out the house I didn't even bother to look at Jake in the corner with a sad look on his face. We arrived at the party and

started to drink right there. I didn't plan on getting drunk but just enough to be worry free and forget my problems. Me and Leah were in a corner with a

cup in our hands Leah actually looked like she was having a good time. "You know he feels bad about what happened." Leah yelled over the booming

music. "It doesn't matter anymore Leah imprint or not I'm going to date and continue with my life he can sulk forever for all I care." Part of what I said

wasn't true maybe I should lay off the drinks. Leah just looked at me but didn't say anything more just started dancing. It was 2:30 a.m When Leah and I

stumbled in Sam's house she decided to stay over for the night. We were a little out of it but not full blown it was just giggles and bad attempts at tip

toeing upstairs when we heard a voice. "Do you know what time it is?" We both jumped to see Paul with a smirk on his face. "Fuck Paul we thought you

were Sam" Leah straightened up her posture a little at the sight of him. " Tisk tisk Leah your a bad babysitter drinking while on the job." Paul was having

too much fun with this. "Look we're going to bed wait why are you here." "I have patrol and just woke up from my nap on the couch you guys aren't that

quiet." Leah and I just slugged passed Paul and crashed right on the bed without changing our clothes.

I feel like crap. I didn't know what time it was but I had to get up because Leah's body heat was making me sweat a lot. I looked around the room to see it

was a mess. The time showed 5:35 shoot that's late. "Leah get up." Gosh this girl is heavy. Leah picked up her head I knew I looked worse than her due to

her body probably burning the alcohol off faster. "Well that was a fun night we should do it again I have patrol soon I need to go home bye." Leah just

climbed out my window leaving me to do the walk of shame to the kitchen. I got dressed with a mission to leave the house today ( /cgi/set?id=72176901). I walked downstairs to see Emily in the kitchen. "Where's the guys?" I asked grabbing an apple. "Oh Kendra wondered when you would get

up some night huh." I just giggled and scratched my neck. "They went to billy's pack meeting about the newborns." "oh ok well I'm off to just wonder."

Emily just told me to be careful and I was off. It sucked that my car was still at my house idk why I didn't think of driving off. I decided to walk into town

and look at all the different stores. I came across a book store and decided to go in. I went off to the drama section when a random boy came up and

started talking to me. "Hey Kendra right gosh it's a small world see you didn't get too messed up from drinking last night." He talked so fast I just looked at

him with wide-eyes. "Wow okay um who are you?" I felt an energy coming from outside the store and for some reason I knew what that was. "I'm sorry my

name's Darren we danced and you told me about your problems after you and your friend had 9 drinks." _9 drinks wth Leah. _"Oh Well it's nice to see you

again and um how much did I tell you." I hope I didn't tell him about.. "Well you werewolf friend is obsessed with a girl that's going out with your vampire

father." _HOLY SHIT. _"Wow I talk crazy when i'm drunk huh." Darren was seemingly calm and that energy was getting very close." Darren just laughed and

said "Don't worry Kendra I'm the same thing you are so I'm not going to freak out and your imprinter is on his way over here." No sooner than he said that

Jacob came over with Paul looking anything but friendly. "Not sorry to interrupt but she needs to come with me." Jacob didn't wait for a response but

dragged me away. "Bye Kendra we'll be meeting soon enough." Darren just waved with a smile on his face earning a growl from Jacob as he pushed me

out the door. "What is your problem Jake?" We were now walking down the street back to Sam's even though Jacob looked like he was ready to phase in a

second. "What were you doing drinking in the first place your underage Kendra" "I'm sorry but I left my Dad at home." Paul was fighting a smile on his face

but you could hear him laughing. "Paul shut up" Jake was in front of us now and was shaking very bad. "Sorry man but seriously Kendra I knew you guys

were somewhat wasted last night but I didn't think it was that bad and what did that dude mean by he was just like you."Jake kept walking but I knew he

wanted to know the same thing. "Well My blood isn't appealing to vampires it's toxic to them." Paul looked intrigued. "So your like a vampire killer of

sorts." I just nodded my head. The walk was silent the rest of the way till we got to Sam's house where we saw Bella's stupid red truck. _Hm round two._


	9. The Meeting

"What the hell is she doing here?" Bella in turn glared at me but smiled when Jake started rushing towards her with a goofy smile on his face. I remained

unaffected by this and just let Paul drag me inside the house to keep from doing stuff I will most likely NOT regret. "Kendra the reason your at Sam's house

is because of her don't get into anymore trouble than you pretty much are already in. " Paul I hate her and I will always hate her so people (my dad and

Jake) are just going to have to deal with it. Paul just shrugged and made his way into the kitchen to find food. Sam came out of nowhere and beckoned me

over probably to explain why Bella was here. "So what is it?" "We are to have a meeting early tomorrow morning at a clearing and your father wants you to

attend." _of course he does._ "And if I don't go?" I said with a cheesy smile on my face. "Then Jake will have fun carrying you on his back." I just sneered at

Sam's cocky grin and made my way to my room.

I must have been up here for hours writing and listening to music because I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah come in" It was Seth again looking

uncomfortable. "Um Emily gave you the choice again of eating up here or.." I didn't give him time to finish I rushed to the door because I knew Bella was

still here. Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me back in. "Wait there's a bet going on saying you'll have Jake ready to phase before the end of tonight." I

just raised my eyebrow and smirked. "And what side are you on?" Seth just smiled like he always does and pulled me down the stairs our hands still

intertwined. _I knew there was a reason I liked him and Leah._ We both gave each other a look and starting laughing not realizing that Leah, Paul, and Embry

were smirking clearly stating that they were all going to win this bet. " Well Emily what's for dinner tonight?" Seth pushed my chair in for me before sitting

down I could just feel Jacob's anger. Emily didn't like where this was going already her mouth was in a thin line and she looked uneasy. "Um it's spaghetti

Kendra...are you okay?" "Oh yeah never better." We all starting digging in it wasn't a few minutes later when Embry decided to show his dumb side. "So

what vampire is helping us with this training?" "Jasper he has experience with newborns" I answered quickly before Bella could get a say in. "What kind of

experience?" Sam asked. I looked at Bella to see if she wanted to answer this one. _I mean this is her family right? _Bella started to turn slightly red which

gave me my answer. "Um I'm not sure I can tell you that Sam just trust me when I say he's got this in the bag." Jacob decided he would try my patience.

"So who was that runt you told everything to at that party Kendra?" Everybody stopped eating and looked at me with wide eyes. I just glared at Jacob he

didn't have to tell the pack I told their secrets along with my families just yet. "You told an outsider what we were?" Sam was beyond pissed but wasn't

shaking. _Thank god_ "He knows about my family too so calm down and he really isn't a threat" "Oh yeah cause he claims he's like you right" "Jacob would

you stop being an ass" Paul decided to butt in. "I'm just saying we don't really know who he is." "Jacob playing jealous really isn't going to get you

anywhere especially when your pinning after a girl who doesn't want you like that." Jake jumped up and ran out the house leaving it pretty awkward. "I

hope you guys are happy that you won" I got up and slammed my door feeling the tears fall. My phone started to vibrate. I didn't recognized the number

but decided to answer the phone anyway wiping my face. "Hello?" "Hey Kendra its me Darren" _He had my number?_ "Um what's going on" "Just thought I'd

call sense you forgot that you gave me your number." After that I just told Darren everything even about the newborn army coming which he said he was

interested in and would meet me at the clearing to also train with us.

When I woke up the next morning I knew that this meeting was about to be super awkward. I went downstairs to see the pack all eating breakfast Jake still

had a mean look on his face and everybody was avoiding him looking anywhere but his direction. " Kendra your riding Leah." Sam said straight out when I

sat down. "Well looks like we're lesbians today." Leah just laughed which must have never happened because everyone just looked at her. I didn't want to

tell anybody about Darren coming to the meeting because I didn't want to deal with Jake's mouth. "Well we're out." It wasn't that bad riding a wolf just the

same as riding a vampire but with fur. It wasn't long till we got to the place. Everyone was there including Bella and Darren who was having a very

interesting conversation with Alice and Rosalie. I got off of Leah and noticed what was behind Alice. "Is that my baby?" Esme just smiled and said, "We

figured you wanted your car back." I just smiled in appreciation. Carlisle explained what was going on and then he passed it onto Jasper who explained the

way a newborn would fight. After a few runs Jasper turned to me. "Kendra it's your turn."

**comment. Thanks.**


	10. Fight

The pack started to growl. "The Pack wants to know why you said that and why are we so calm, The last one was from Jacob", My dad said. I just ignored

the last question and answered the first. "When Carlisle found out that my blood was different from others he did some test and well I'll just show you so

don't interfere." I just stood in front of jasper and closed my eyes feeling the vibrations in the ground. I could recognize Jasper's steps and could feel him

advance towards me. Without opening my eyes I quickly moved out the way and grabbed his neck bringing my arm in front of his face, I opened my eyes

to see Jasper smiling at me. " I trained you well" Jasper said as I help my hand to pull him out. I looked towards the pack to see them starring at me I

Once we found out about Kendra's blood we started to see what else she could do, When she was 8 she asked me how I could concentrate on certain

peoples thoughts in a crowd and how Jasper can stretch his powers, We taught her how to feel people with her eyes closed and feel their energy from a

distance. "My dad kissed my forehead and walked over to Bella to take her home. I went to Daren ignoring Jacobs growls. "Ride with me I just said

with a smirk. "Of course darling." We went to my car and speed off down the road back to La Plush Singing with the radio.

" Wanna explain why you didn't tell us that you can somewhat fight leeches." Sam wasn't mad as I thought he would be. "You didn't ask." I said in a

taunting way. I made my way into the kitchen with Darren on my tail. Emily was taking muffins out the oven and setting them on the counter. "Hola chica

I'm hungry" Emily just laughed and gave me a cookie. Leah entered the kitchen and took my cookie from me. "What the hell!" she just ate it with a shrug.

"You know Kendra I'm liking you more and more each day...whose this?" Darren as always had a giant smile on his face and introduced himself. " I'm

Darren we met at the party too although you were more drunk then Kendra because you danced on the table shouting toga." "You guys were that drunk" I

forgot Emily was listening and just looked at her with an innocent face. " Oh they were" _Time for Darren to go_. "Okaay we are going in my room to talk call

when lunch is ready." I pushed Darren in the living room just in time for Quil, Embry, And of course Jacob to walk through the front door. "Wow Kendra

that was too cool what you did with that leech." "First, Embry his name is Jasper Second, Thanks." Jacob was looking at Darren with a scowl on his face but

Darren wasn't affected by it he just had a stupid smile on his face. "Well we're going to my room to have sex bye." I decided to say to piss Jake off which

worked he started shaking while being laughed at by his friends. When I locked my door I busted out in laughter. "You know you shouldn't tease him like

that Kendra sure he's attractive when he's mad but he is a werewolf" I paused and just looked at Darren. _Is he?_ "Yeah I'm that type of person" I just

starred at him and shrugged. "Well just remember he's mine." Darren chuckled and said , " I don't want him trust territorial wolves are not my thing." We

both laughed and started to find things we had in common and carried on from there. "So how did you know what type of person you were." Darren

asked. "I found out that my blood was toxic when I tripped down the stairs getting a deep cut on my leg. Everyone in the house backed away from me and

covered their nose not with desire but disgust you?. " A vampire tried to turn me last year but he died as soon as he made contact with my blood ." Before

I could comment I heard Emily call everyone for lunch. _This should be fun_. Darren and I decided to exercise a bit to get our heart racing before we went

downstairs. We acted like we were putting our clothes back on as we entered the dining room. "So have fun?" Embry just couldn't resist asking. " I'm so

satisfied." Darren said surprising me. Sam almost choked on his food once he realized what we were getting at. He looked like he was going to comment

but one look at Jacob and he decided not to. We all sat down and started eating grilled cheese with salad. "Kendra there's a party tonight in Forks wanna

Come?" "Totally" Jacob was eating his food with the hardest face I have ever seen I think he was going to explode. _At least he knows how it feels to watch _

_someone you have feelings for not return them fully. _"Kendra I promised your dad I'd have you on a curfew" Sam said with a serous look on his face. " Oh

come on Sam I'm 18 let me live a little." "Regardless of you being toxic to vampires something could still happen to you 12 is your curfew. **(A/N Mine in **

**real life is 2 am)** I just groaned and ate my food. "Mind if I join you guys at this party?" Paul had a smirk on his face enjoying Jacobs pain. "Sure Paul

other than Leah and Seth your my other favorite." All the guys protested on that one. After everyone was done they were getting ready to patrol or go

home to catch up on sleep. Jacob looked at me from the kitchen door as Darren was giving me instructions to the party. "How are you getting home?" I

asked Darren concerned for his safety. "I actually live around here so walking isn't a problem." I just smiled and waved bye as he went out the front door.

As soon as the front door closed I felt a warm hand grab my arm and drag me to my room. "Jacob what the hell" Jake just shut my door and locked it.

When he turned around and looked at me I saw how dark his eyes got. _He's pissed. _I just kept my feet planted and stood still as he stalked other to me

with a certain look on his face. I held my breath as he grabbed my waist and smelled me then whispered in my ear, "You shouldn't lie like that Kendra Next

time I won't be so forgiving." I'm not going to lie the way he was talking to me was making me feel a certain way. "You are my imprint only I can touch you

sexually." I snapped out of my high and replaced it with anger. "Please if Bella came in here asking for sex you'd do it in a second." Jacob looked me in my

eyes and I could see the pain that I just caused by saying that. "I don't think my wolf would let me it just wants you." I pushed him away from me which

shouldn't have been easy. "Well you tell your wolf he can have me when you get your feelings together." With that I turned from Jacob to pick out my

clothes for this party and how I was gonna keep Sam from doing that damn curfew.

(**A/N) I got the whole feeling the vibrations and stuff from toph off the avatar. I used how she described her way off bending even though she's blind and used Jasper and Edward as an example**


	11. Party

It was late at night and mostly everyone was gone or on patrol. I was in my room trying to figure out how to get to forks without Sam catching me. "Looks

like you need me." I turned around to see Paul at my window looking very nice in a black shirt(due to his muscles) "How are you going to get me outta

here Sam will be able to tell by my scent." "Not if mine covers you." _When did Paul become smart? _"Why are you helping me anyway?" I was already

getting my stuff ready and making sure it at least looked like I was sleep in my bed. "Because I don't listen to leeches." I just ignored Paul's comment and

let him carry me all the way to the party. Paul and I arrived at the party and went straight for the drinks. "Hey you made it" Darren with his breath-taking

smile and drink in hand came over and gave me a hug. "Yeah hopefully Sam wasn't serious about this curfew thing I mean Paul is with me so I'm safe." We

both turned to see Paul already talking to two girls that looked ready to do anything. "Yeah your safe alright." Me and Darren just laughed and started to

dance if anyone was concerned he was my boyfriend. It was 2 am and Paul left with some girl. Darren and I were getting ready to leave when I felt that

strange energy again. "Oh you've got to be kidding me why is he here?" I could feel Jacob coming closer to where Darren and I were. "Darren let's go I

don't want to be near him." We sneaked out the back door and walked down the street. I could tell Jacob was looking for me but I didn't want to be found

by him not when I know he'll tell Sam. We stopped at a park and made our way over to the swings looking at the sky. "How do you view love Kendra?"

Darren was staring at the sky with a sad look on his face. "I really don't know anymore D I mean when my Dad took me in and my family showed me care

and love I thought there was no greater thing but then Bella came and I saw my father treat her differently then how he did me and I knew I was missing

something till Jake came along." Darren didn't look at me but I knew he was listening. "I wish he loves me like he loves her maybe then we wouldn't be

having problems and maybe I wouldn't be so mean when I'm near him. "Like Leah is with Sam.?" I just nodded my head yes now looking down as the pull I

felt with Jacob lessened telling me he found us. "It seems our journey ends here honey until next time." Darren got up gave me a kiss on the forehead and

left not before shooting Jacob a smile. I just sat still on the swing knowing he heard what I just said. " You going to tell Sam on me now" I looked up and

Jake was just staring at me. I could tell he was shaking trying not to phase but I wasn't afraid. "I should tell him it's dangerous out here with that red

head on the loose and you feel the need to party and drink." "What else am I going to do play prisoner like Bella and be held up by vamps and wolves no

thanks I'm not weak and helpless." Jacob just balled his fist. "We're going NOW." I just rolled my eyes and followed him keeping our distance.

By the time we got home _Well Jacob carried me the rest of the way claiming I was slow. _The light was on inside and I knew Sam was up. "What the hell

Kendra I tell you a curfew and you think Paul is an exception." Sam was livid I saw Paul behind him not really caring that Sam was blowing his top. "Calm

down Sam she's home and it's not like I wasn't going to come back for her." Sam just shook his head. "That's not the point Paul." All the dancing and

socializing I did surfaced and I was ready to crash. "Look the newborns are after Bella not me so worry about her and leave me and my affairs to myself." I

stomped upstairs locked my door and fell right to sleep.

FEW DAYS LATER

"Kendra wait up" I turned around to see Darren heading out the class we were just in. I decided to keep myself busy and take up a few classes at the

community college in forks. Jacob and I still don't see eye to eye. Bella comes over more often now and it's strange because she always acts weird

around me even Alice which is even more confusing cause she's weird to begin with. "Hey Darren what's up" "Oh nothing I'm bored and your life is

entertaining Cullen's or wolves?" "Um I think I'm going to stop by home to drop my stuff off then to the Cullen household." Darren just hopped in my car

and we were off. "I'm home is there food?" I walked start to the kitchen to see Emily reading a book. "nope apple for you Missy." "Awe come on Emily one

muffin?" Darren is Emily's favorite because he just has that charm about him. "For you Darren anything." I just glared at them both and put my stuff in the

living room. "Oh Kendra I need you to give Billy this salad I made he's not watching what he eats so.." ugh_ Bella's over there today_ _.. I can ignore them. _

"Glad to be of service but I want cookies tonight" Emily just laughed as we embarked on this journey. Jacob still doesn't like Darren as much as everyone

else although it's clear that Darren isn't into me. Billy's house came into view and I got out to make this quick and painless. I knocked on the door and

waited Darren was behind me just to get on Jake's nerves. Darren doesn't like how this imprint thing is going on. Thank god Billy answered the door but he

was mighty loud greeting us. "KENDRA AND DARREN IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU TWO." Darren winced while I just laughed as the pull started to surface.

_Please stay in your room with her. _"Hey Billy I heard that a certain someone hasn't been eating healthy like he should so we bring salad." I held the salad

like it was simba in the lion king. Billy laughed and led us in the house where I can see Jake cracked his door open a bit to hear. "Well you know how it is

Kendra man's gotta eat." Billy led us to the table where I placed the salad down. "He's right you know but if you eat this than this can be your reward."

Darren did a little behind the ear magic trick and pulled out a brown bag of fried fish I didn't even see him bring in. "How do you do that?" I asked with my

hands on my hips, billy was looking in awe and praise that someone answered his prayer. "That's for you to never found out love." Darren suddenly

smirked out of nowhere and I knew what that meant. _Time to go_. "Billy I would love to sit here and watch you eat that salad but we have business to do."

"Well it was nice seeing you both..are you still leaving the fish?" "Yes but only if you eat the salad first I'm sure Bella and Jacob will make sure you do."

Darren was now looking behind me as I felt Jacob's heat on my back. "Yeah we will." I didn't think Bella would speak. I decided to be nice and address

them. "See you guys whenever" I grabbed Darren's hand (Making Jacob growl) and dragged him out the house all the while muttering to myself. "It wasn't

bad like last time" Darren was trying to calm me down while he was driving since I was speeding earlier. "You almost got killed last time." FLASHBLACK:

We were having another bonfire tonight and of course Bella was present ever since she spent the night with my dad she's been acting strange I hope he

didn't propose to her again she keeps saying no. Darren and I were laid out on a blanket looking at the stars away from everyone but I knew Jake was

watching us. "God I can feel his glare from here" Darren just chuckled at my joke and grabbed my hand. "He's so stupid to love Bella but you

don't seem to care miss date-a-lot." I've been dating different guys but it leads to nothing serious for us in the end. "Hey I'm keeping myself busy." It was

silent for a whileWe skipped up the hill with our hands still intertwined to the food table. "Well look at the love birds coming to be fat." The pack always

teases us in front of Jake to make him feel guilty. "Embry grow a brain already." A collective of burns floated around the pack as Embry stuffed his face and

moved on. "Kendra isn't even my lover she's my sex slave" That was all Darren had to say to make Jake drop his plate on the floor and phase.

"Eh at least he didn't strike" I just groaned and got out the car to be greeted by Esme. "Kendra your a little late." "Sorry grandma the homeless man

decided to join and I had to make a detour." Darren slapped my arm and glared as he went to hug Esme. "Kendra be nice to your friends" My dad came out

the woods probably from a hunt and gave me a hug. "Well it's true oh did you proofread my essay on music during the 20s yet?" "Yup not one single

mistake." I'm super cool with my dad again since I'm such a daddy's girl and I missed him a lot. The curfew is still intact but I still break it with Paul and

Jared's help sometimes."Well what did we need to discuss anyway." Esme and my dad shared a look before he answered me. "Where your going to be

during the fight."


	12. Mine

"So you mean to tell me I'm going to be stuck on a damn mountain with you and Bella?" I was looking at my dad like he lost his mind. Darren left me as

soon as he learned Alice was here probably to look at clothes online or some mess. " I know it's not exactly a good idea to you but you are my daughter

and I want to know that your safe." I just glared at him letting him know that this idea was not fine with me. "You are such a strong girl Kendra." I always

get embarrassed when my dad starts to _compliment me. "Where is this coming from?" "Nothing just thinking about how far you've come." Why do I feel _

_like somethings not right. _" Don't worry just know that I love you." Edward just kissed my head and left my room that hasn't been touched. "Why the old

lady frowns dad give bad news cupcake." Darren came and laid his head on my lap trying to make a funny face. "Being stuck somewhere with my dad and

Bella yeah not a fun time." Darren just chuckled and closed his eyes. We remained like that for a few minutes till Esme invited us for dinner and then it was

time to return to my current household.

As soon as I got home I was told to immediately change my clothes. _Stupid wolves_. They were all hanging out in the living room watching the game like it

was their life on the lines. Of course the only space available was next to Jacob. I just rolled my eyes and sat down with my homework and started to do it.

Normally I would pay Emmett to do this if I didn't want to be bothered but he wasn't here. I could tell Jake was fighting a battle with ignoring me but it

wasn't really going great I could feel him tremble and clench his fist every minute or so. I got tired of it so I decided to just go in the kitchen and talk to

Emily. " I'm so bored." Emily just looked at me and laughed. "Your not bored Kendra your stuck." Was I really? "Well I have a date tomorrow he's an alright

guy but I don't know." "You know why it doesn't work out with these guys you date right?" of course I knew why it didn't work out hell everyone in the

supernatural world knew why but I wasn't going to sit around and wait. "Emily I'm not the type of girl to sit around and wait." Emily just gave me a sad

smile. "I'm going to the beach." I walked out the house and to the beach with my head full of thoughts. I didn't realize that I was being followed till I

tripped on a branch and felt warm hands grab me before I could fall on my face. "You must have really been in thought if you didn't see that branch." _Of _

_course Jake follows me. _"Yeah well lucky you stalk me huh." Jake just smirked while looking at the ground. "So what were you thinking about your date

tomorrow?" I frowned and crossed my arms. "No I was actually thinking about leaving." Jacob head snapped up and had the saddest face I've ever since.

"what that's impossible you can't leave." "Why can't I it's not like im doing any good staying in this town Jake." Jacob kept shaking his head back and forth

like he couldn't believe what I was saying. "Kendra you don't understand you can't leave me." If he didn't still love Bella I would've ran into his arms and

made out with him but because he was such an ass I just laughed and walked away. "Just because we're imprinted doesn't mean anything." I didn't get

two steps in till he grabbed me and pushed me up against a tree. "You're not leaving us." _US... oh no his wolf side is out shit. _"Jacob I need you to calm

down for me okay." His eyes looked almost black and he was snarling at me. "your mine Kendra you hear me mine if I were you I wouldn't go on this date

or else" He started to nip at my neck it felt too good but I wasn't giving in. "Your body's drawn to me Kendra it's only time before I fully mark you." when

he said that I couldn't help but tear I'm stuck here with a man who didn't love me. Jacob didn't notice I was crying because he walked away leaving

little bites on my neck.

I managed to calm myself down so I can walk back to Sam's so they wouldn't search for me. I made it to the door just in time to be hit with it. "Oh shit

Kendra my bad." "Dammit embry." I felt multiple arms grab me since I was holding my forehead in agony. "What the hell happened.?" "Embry's dumb self

hit Kendra with the door." I couldn't tell where I was going or who was talking. "Quiet Kendra are you okay?" I knew that was Sam talking now. "Jakes

going to be pissed." His name seemed to snap me out of it, I opened my eyes and stood up. "Is he here?" Embry,Paul, and Quil were looking at me weird. I

turned to see Sam was supporting me and giving me that look my dad gives me when he's reading my mind. "What did he do Kendra?" I choose to ignore

that question he didn't show up then he probably went home. "Nothing he's not here I'm going to bed goodnight." I just passed everyone and closed my

door the only thing that came to my mind was Jacob saying over and over. _It's only time before I mark you._


	13. Date night Disaster

We walked up to get our tickets for the movies when I saw two knuckleheads. "Hey Zack I'm going to go see what type of candy I want

okay." Zack just nodded and smiled. I went over to the two idiots and slapped them upside the heads. "What the hell are you two doing here

better yet where is HE?" Quil looked frantic with fear while Embry showed no emotion. "I don't know what you're talking about this is our

night off." I gritted my teeth and looked around to see if any other pack member was here. "Either HE sent you to watch me which you suck

at or he's here with you." Embry folded his arms now with a look of wonder on his face. "He's not here it appears our young Jake is locked

up in his room to scared and guilt tripped to come out after talking to you what happened before I hit you with the door don't think we didn't

notice the bite marks on your neck." my eyes widened and I'm sure they could hear my heart pounding. "Look nothing happened I don't

know why he's like that." That had to be the biggest lie I ever told and I am known for lying. "Look just leave me and my date alone and I

won't hurt you like I did Paul when he ruined my favorite heels.' I made my over to Zack who had he tickets ready. The movie wasn't that

bad just your typical chick flick honestly the whole time I was watching the movie I kept thinking about Jake was he really upset and felt bad

about what happened between us.

On the ride home it was a very weird silence I guess I was noticeable. Zack pulled up to the house and thank god no one was there. "I

had a good night with you Kendra." Said Zack as he walked me up to the door. "Me too I'll uh text you later for a study date yeah?" Zack

nodded and gave me a huge and a kiss on the cheek the walked back to the car. I grinned and opened the door going upstairs to my room. I

turned on my light to only see a figure in front of my face. "Jesus Christ Jacob you fucking scared me." Jacob (shirtless might I add) was

standing in the middle of the room looking at me with a dead look on his face. I was trying to lower my heart rate and keep the scream that

was going to come out had I not recognized him. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to scare you even more." Of course he brings that up. Neither of

us said a word I was trying to look at everything but him while he was just tense and shifting positions. "How was your date?" Jake decided

to say. "It was okay just a movie." Jake just nodded his head. "You smell like him did you guys kiss?" I glared at him. "That's not your

business." It was jakes turn to glare "You're my imprint of course it's my business." "Jacob leave now." "You have to admit Kendra you and I

will end up together." Say what! "Oh really when will that be? When Bella doesn't come first to you anymore or will she always be in that

spot tossing you around like a Frisbee." I obviously said the wrong thing next thing I knew I was pressed up against my door with Jacobs

hands on my wrist holding them to my sides. "Watch what you say." I was too scared and in pain to answer but I didn't have to because my

hone decided to ring and I knew who was calling. Jacob let go of me and jumped out the window. I raised the phone to my ear with my hand

shaking.

K: Hello?

D: um unless your being a slut and about to get it in I'm sure the date ended.

K: D I'm sorry there was a road block. *Looks down at bruised wrists*

D: what did that son of a bitch do now?

K: Look I'll be over soon have the chocolate and tissues ready.

D: oh god.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming and it's like I could call my dad he was on watch tonight at Bella's house and he would just kill

Jake. I was packing my clothes to stay the night when I heard a knock on my door. "Kendra can I come in?" shit that wasn't Emily. "Um

Yeah Sam" I was wiping my eyes to get rid of the tears. I turned around as Sam opened the door with concern written all over his face. "You

heard." Sam shook his head. "I heard you crying and smelled Jacobs scent put two together." His eyes reached my wrist and let out a loud

sigh. "I'm going to kill that boy, the more you guys fight this imprint with his stubbornness the worse this is going to get." I burst out into

more tears while Sam just hugged me.

I was driving to Darren's house feeling a little bit better although I had Sam promise not to punish Jacob too badly. I got to Darren's house

to see him outside with Hershey bars in his hands. "God I love you." I said as I took the chocolate. I went to sleep that night cuddled next to

Darren wishing I was with my dad maybe I'll visit him tomorrow.

**Next chapter is Kendra/Edward bonding time. Comment Rate Favorite. Please tell me your feedback I really Appreciate it.**


	14. Broken

For the past few days I've been near Darren when Jake would come over for a pack meeting or to

eat. Sam kept his promise and didn't say anything but he would always glare at Jacob. I covered up my

bruises with make up or wore bracelets so it didn't look weird. We were still practicing in the meadow

learning more things from Jasper even though I think we're ready for the battle. My dad and Alice have

been looking at me weird and when asked why Alice had a vision of bruises on my wrist I just said me

and Sam were practicing in la plush and he gripped me a little hard that was a bad lie and we all knew it.

School was going good but I kept wondering what would've happened if I went away to college. I was

with my dad now sitting at the piano fooling around with different notes. "Are you going to tell me

the real reason behind the bruises or am I going to have to just assume and kill Jacob?" I froze and felt

the tears come to my eyes. "Dad Sam says it's going to get worse because we aren't acting on the

imprint." My dad just took my wrist in his hand running over them with care. "I want you to come home

so badly I miss you but I know you like the freedom and making your own choices but listen to me and at

least stay at Darren's." I just nodded my head. "You know I miss these times with you remember the

scrapbook we made together." "Yeah Alice still talks about the time you had us men play tea party with

you." I just laughed at that memory.

**Flashback: "Daddy Aunt Alice and Rosalie aren't here to play tea party with me. All the women **

**decided to go shopping in New York and left me with the men for the day I was 6. "Sure **

**sweetie in fact why don't I make real tea and use the cookies Esme made." My dad lifted me **

**up and carried me to the kitchen starting on the tea. "Uncle Emmett Uncle Jasper join our tea **

**party." Emmet and Jasper just entered the kitchen probably just went hunting. They both **

**looked uneasy but then saw the threatening look my father made and said yes. So there we **

**were sitting on the floor with my tea set and tiaras on drinking tea and eating cookies.**

"Well you're a grown woman now with all your teeth." I just nudged my dad and laid my head on his

shoulder. I thought about what he said and its clear I need to move out sure no one will understand why

but I can't be around Jake especially when he's hurting me like this so I'm going to stay at Darren's

house. I left to call Darren and tell him we were packing some of my stuff and to meet me at Sam's

house. I knew Jacob would be on patrol at this time so it's a good opportunity I knew he would have a fit

if he saw me leaving. "Kendra are you sure about this?" Emily was helping Darren and I pack some of my

clothes I finally told her about my bruises and she too was disappointed in Jacob. "I'm sorry Emily but I

can't stay here it gets so uncomfortable for you guys when Jake and I are in the same room so I'm just

going be the bigger person and leave." Emily looked sad but she just nodded her head. When I got to the

bottom of the stairs I saw Jacob near the bags we already packed. "Where the hell are you going?" I saw

Emily go back up the stairs probably to call Sam since he was at Billy's. Paul and Embry were in the

kitchen doorway now looking back and forth between us. Jake was shaking clenching his fist every so

often with a murderous look I was scared out of my mind. "I'm leaving if you couldn't tell from the bags."

Jake took a step forward. "Oh yeah where are you going to go Kendra you don't have a home to go to the

Cullen's don't want you." Ouch. "I do have somewhere to go thank you." "Where to one of those guys you

go on dates with to what be a slut." Double ouch "Jake come on man." Embry decided to step in front of

Jacob I didn't realize he was getting closer to me. "Please Jacob I'm not that type of girl I'm not balancing

two guys like your precious Bella." "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS" Jacob was enraged now and embry was

pushing him back with his hands along with Paul. "Why because you love her it's clear she doesn't want

you why can everyone see it but you." I knew bringing up Bella was bad but Jacob needs to get it through

his head if he would just forget about Bella and be with me everything would be good. "Bella loves me

she's just confused about that blood sucker he's brainwashed her all of them have." Now I was mad. "You

leave my father out of this Jacob he has nothing to do with your stupidity." "That's not even your real

father Kendra didn't your parents leave you to die want to know why because they didn't want you

nobody wants you Kendra I don't the Cullen's don't nobody so just do us a favor and leave." "JACOB"

Sam shouted as he came through the door but the damage was done. I was in complete shock. Jacob

brought up the one subject I never wanted to think about my real parents. "Jacob you should be

ashamed." Emily was next to me now glaring at Jacob but he didn't care he almost looked happy that he

just broke me. I just grabbed my bags and went passed them all to my car letting the tears come. I

ignored the vibration of my phone knowing it was my Alice. Darren got in the car with his hand red and

face looking messed up. "What did you do.?' "Let's just say Sam has to fix Jacobs hand and nose." I did a

little chuckle but then it disappeared. "Take me to my dad's."

**Go Ahead Hate Me. More to come. Comment.**


	15. Silence

**A/N If you wanted to know what Darren looks like he' actually like Darren criss with a twist of Blaine attitude.**

I seem to always wake up in different beds now. I looked around the room and saw I was in my old bedroom at the Cullens. I guess my dad

brought me up after my crying fest last night. "Knock knock sleeping beauty." Darren came in holding a plate of bacon and raspberry tea. "I

love you." Darren grinned and handed me my plate. "How's your hand?" "Its fine Carlisle just said it was a sprain nothing broken." It was

silent for a few minutes before I asked the question. "Do you want to know?" Darren looked at me unsure about his answer. "I was 4 and it

was raining outside my parents thought why not take a walk." Darren stopped me with a hand. "Kendra you don't have to tell me." "No its

fine." He nodded for me to go on. "We walked and walked till we came to this park and my mom says why don't we play hide and seek you

count and me and daddy will hide. When I got to 20 I opened my eyes no parents so I went to go look I came across this tree and next thing

I knew a man grabbed me and said found you. I cried and screamed for my parents to help but they didn't show. Edward heard me and

scared the guy off Carlisle fixed my bruises and they took me in just like that." "What ever happened to your parents?" "I was 16 when I

asked my dad he said he heard my parents thoughts about how they hired that man to kill me because they didn't want me anymore." It

was silent and I knew Darren didn't have a comment. "Jacob had no right to say that to you." We both turned and saw my dad at the door.

"I talked bad about Bella I knew what I was getting into." My dad sat next to me and held my face. "I know you don't hate her and just

want the best for me but you've got to stop acting like this." "I know." "Well now that this whole sad scene is over we are going shopping

courtesy of Alice's card." Darren was waving the card in his hand making me laugh.

We were walking around Port Angeles when I heard someone call my name. "Kendra it's been forever." "Jessica what are you doing here?"

"Spending a little time with my mom before I head back to college" "Cool" it was awkward so I just said bye and dragged Darren off. When

we got to his place Leah was at the door waiting for us. "Leah I thought I gave you a key." Darren said carrying at least 20 bags. "Yeah I

know I just walked out but I heard you guys coming so I waited." "Well go open the door we have no hands." I showed her my bags and

laughed. "Well at least you're fake smiling." "Damnit Leah I told you not to point it out." Darren threw shorts that we brought at her with a

glare. "Guys honestly I'm fine ho…how is he?" Leah and Darren both glanced at each other before answering him. "He's terrible after getting

beat up by Paul, Embry, and ignored by Seth he's been at home Billy is trying to get him to eat but it's not working." I felt bad that he was

going through this deep down I know he didn't mean any of it but what can I do. "Oh no I know that face you're thinking of something and

I'm not going to like it." Leah looked mean now and had her arms crossed. "I just want to make sure he eats." "Kendra it's the imprint

wanting you to do that don't give in." Leah looked like she was ready to tie me up. "Maybe she should go Leah." We both looked at Darren

but he was in deep thought. "Are you fucking crazy Jacob could've phased and scratched her like Emily is." "Maybe in the sad state that he's

in he won't" Leah wasn't happy and while they were debating this I was already close to the door that was still open. "Darren this is stupid

I'm not letting her go over there." Leah and Darren were facing each other and I saw Darren's hand behind his back signaling me to go. _I _

_fucking love him_. I carefully went out the door and started running like hell to Jacobs's house.

I got there in speed time only to be stopped by Sam. "Kendra what the hell." "I...Need...To...Speak...To…Him…Sam" I was out of breath and

panting like I was in labor. "I don't..." "Look Sam I didn't just run 2 miles for you to tell me no move out my way." Sam blew his breath and

moved out my way. I went into the house now noticing Billy's truck gone. _Must be at Sue's_. Jacobs's door was open and I heard paper being

ripped and torn. I slowly walked into his room to see him sitting at his bed writing but getting frustrated and ripping the paper up. "God why

can't I write a single sentence?" "Jacob" my voice came out soft and low but he still heard me. Jake snapped up like I burned him and turned

to me with his eyes wide. His hair was everywhere black under is eyes and looked like he had been through hell. "Kendra" he advanced

towards me so fast I had to move back. When he saw me move back he stopped and just held out his hand. "Please come here." I cracked

right then and ran into his arms letting the tears fall. "I'm so sorry Kendra I didn't mean it." "Shh don't say anything." We moved apart just

in time for me to slap him. "I deserved that." Jacob brought me down to his bed and went to his desk. "I got you these I was going to have

Sam deliver them but I couldn't come up with a note to go with it." I didn't notice the bouquet of white roses.** (A/n my favorite flower). **

"You didn't have to." "Yes I did I knew what would happen if I said something about your parents and I realized how horrible it was when

you left." "Yeah well we've both been terrible to each other." I was just looking at his hands in mine loving the silence. And that's how it was

us just holding each other eventually going to sleep.

**See their getting along. thank you to those hearts I see every time I look at the story it brings me joy and encourages me to keep writing. I posted my teen wolf story. please share my stories to any that would be interested. Next is the grand finale the battle and then we move onto Breaking Dawn and boy is that a treat. favorite comment rate all that good stuff**


	16. Love

"Leah what the hell is your problem." "let me go Sam I can't believe you let her pass you what part of keep them apart till her father saw fit didn't you

get." "Look Their fine trust me I've been here all night." "I don't give a rat's ass." That's all I heard before Jacobs door banged opened and Leah stood

there glaring at me. Sam and Darren were behind her not happy either. "Kendra get your ass out of that bed now." Leah demanded and yanked me out

the bed. Didn't even notice it was just me in the bed where was Jake. "Leah what's your problem?" she was pulling me out the front door to her car

when Jacob's wolf popped out the woods. "Oh shit" I heard Sam mumble. Jacob started to growl at Leah. "Leah let go of Kendra." Leah released my

arm and pushed me towards Jacob. Jacob came up to me and starting to sniff me I guess his way of making sure I was okay. "She's okay Jacob Leah

didn't hurt her." Leah rolled her eyes and walked up to us. "Look Jacob Kendra is coming with me her father wants her now." Jacob starting to growl.

"Jacob let Kendra go." Sam was coming towards us now. Jacob starting getting into a charging stance it was time for me o calm him down. "Jacob its

okay look why don't you take me to the clearing to meet me dad that way you can keep an eye on me okay." Jacob looked at me for a few and then

nodded. What i didn't except was for him to phase back right in front of me. If my skin was the same as Bella I swear everyone could tell how hard I

was blushing now. "Taking everyone to the checkpoint Sam?" Jacob asked not caring that he is naked in front of me. "Yes their waiting for me at

the house now Seth will be by in the morning to take your place." Jacob nodded and grabbed his pants that were tied to his leg on. "Sorry about that."

Jacob said turning to me. "What I didn't see anything!" I said frantically. Jacob started to chuckle and kissed my forehead. "your heart sounded like it

was going to explode." someone kill me now. "besides", Jacob whispered in my ear " its not like you wont see it again." please just fucking kill me.

"okay eww I don't want to hear that." I forgot Leah was still standing there. "whatever Leah come on Kendra." Jacob grabbed my hand and walked me

to his car. I looked back at Leah yelling good luck. I really hope no ones gets hurt bad tomorrow.

We made it to the clearing to see my dad and Bella there talking. "Whose head is unclear." Jacob asked. "No ones I hope." Bella replied. I just glared at

her. "Lets hurry this up I want to beat the storm that is coming." I wish this day would go by fast. Jacob kissed my forehead and walked towards Bella

and headed into the forest. "Well lets go." I jumped on my dads back and he sanding running up the hill. We got to the top and he started fixing up the

two tents (I did not want to share with them) "so you forgave Jacob then?" not really but we're working on it. "I just want the boy that you give your

heart to respects you and doesn't jump around with your feelings." I took what my dad said to heart. Jacob has played around with my emotions a lot,

I have cried so much these couple of months and not to mention the bruises Jacob gave me while I just let him love and fight for Bella affection when it

should be mine. "i know dad I promise I'll be okay." I was sitting on a log trying to make fire. my dad just looked at me with a grin before looking behind

me. I turned around to see Bella and Jacob come up the hill. I went into my tent not bothering to tell anyone goodnight. It was getting colder by the

second and I had two heavy coats on. I could feel Jacob outside my tent wanting to see if he could come in. "For God sakes just get in here." Jacob

quickly unzipped the tent and sat in front f me. "Hey" dammit he's shirtless. "Is there a reason your acting like a stalker?" Jacob bite his bottom lip

and just stared at me. The way he was looking at me made me want to melt in his arms I have to stop thinking like that cause my dad is right next to

us. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." "yeah I came prepared but i think you might have to go warm Bella up." Jacob blinked at me confused.

"You actually want me to save Bella from hypothermia." "I know not like me is it?" we both chuckled at that. It was silent for a moment till I noticed

Jacob was staring at me again. "What?" Jacob just shook his head and got closer to my face. "I left early this morning for a run and thought about

everything I put you through and I realized how much of an idiot I was... Kendra I can't tell you how sorry I am." I went to interrupt him but he put a

finger on my lips. "I love you Kendra I loved you ever since I saw you at your prom you were so gorgeous and here I was just a scrawny kid thinking I

had a chance with you. When I imprinted on you that night I was so happy but then I thought about Bella and how I my feelings for her were there

when you left. I convinced myself that you didn't care and would be happy that I got Bella away from your dad. It took me a lot to see that I was wrong

and I'm sorry." he put a hand on my cheek wiping my tears I had. "You have to go check Bella." I said. I didn't wanted to tell him I loved him too but a

part of me couldn't. Jacob didn't seem like he was hurt by it he just gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left my tent.


	17. MineYoursForever

**HERE IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF KENDRA CULLEN I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE LIKE THAT BUT I DO WORK AND OTHER THINGS BUT I AM BACK AND READY TO BRING YOU THE SEQUEL I WILL ALSO BE WRITING A NEW STORY THAT FITS ALL OF MY OTHERS TOGETHER. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OF WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE SEQUEL AND I WILL BE SURE TO INCLUDE IT. DON'T FORGET MY VAMPIRE DIARIES AND TEEN WOLF STORY MY HARRY POTTER ONE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION AS WE SPEAK THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

**I woke up feeling a cold hand brush hair from my face. "Kendra time to get up Jacob is leaving and he wants to see you." I heard my dad**

**tell me. I opened my eyes ad saw my him get out the tent to let me change. Glad that I took a shower last night I just changed my clothes and**

**brushed my teeth using a water bottle I had. I got out the tent to see Seth in wolf form staring at me. "Kendra" I turned around to see Jacob**

**standing there with his hand out for me. I turned and looked at my dad waiting for his reaction all he did was nod his head. I let**

**Jacob take my head and pull me away from the site. "Jacob you okay?" I asked as we came to a stop. His back was turned away from me**

**letting me admire his physic. "Yeah I just want to be here keeping you safe my wolf wants you to be safe." I just smiled and wrapped my**

**arms around him. "Tell your wolf that I'll be safe I do have my dad and Seth you know." Jacob just nodded his head. "I should take you**

**back." he grabbed my hand and looked at me like he wanted to say more but didn't. The fact that Jacob finally told me he loved me last**

**night really made my heart leap with joy. I loved him so much it hurt whenever I thought of his feelings for Bella and how it was impossible**

**for him to love me fully but maybe this was a sign that he was. "Your marrying him" I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't understand**

**what was going on till I saw Bella and my dad looking surprised. **(_I changed it to make Edward unaware that they were coming back._)

**"****WHAT!" I yelled. I knew this day was coming but can't he see that Bella is selfish and just wants to be a vampire. "Kendra that's not true**

**Bella loves me and yes we're getting married so get over it." my dad said. **_Get over it he wants me to get over it_. **"****I'm over it." Jacob said**

**walking off. "Jake" Bella said about to chase after him. "NO you stay you've two done enough." I glared at Bella and ran after Jake.**

**"JACOB... JAKE …WAIT." "i cant believe this I neglected you my imprint for her, to save her humanity and she just throws it all away." Jacob**

**was pacing back and forth now. "Jacob please calm down look at me." I touched Jacob on the shoulder which made him grab my wrist. "I**

**hurt you Kendra I made you cry and miserable for her why are you being nice to me wheres the I told you so huh?" he was right I am the**

**type of person that would gloat and say I told you so but I couldn't do it to him he looked so broken right now. "It doesn't matter wanna know**

**why it can be me and you now we can be together." Jacob released me and starting shaking his head. " I don't deserve you...I don't" he was**

**walking away now and it was breaking my heart. "Jake please don't leave me...I... I love you." Jacob froze and looked at me. "What?" "I**

**love you okay I loved you ever since I sneaked to La plush and met you, I loved you before you phased with your long hair and scrawny body**

**okay just please don't leave me like this." Jacob stared at me taking in everything I just said. "I want you to go out there and kill those**

**newborns with a level head and come back to me okay." my body was shaking with emotion as I saw him come towards me. "Promise me**

**Jacob." he grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes and saw all the love I had for him in them. "I promise." He kissed me. It was powerful**

**and passionate nothing was rushed or rough everything was slow and gentle. I opened my eyes as he pulled away and rested his forehead**

**on mine. "Be safe I'll come back to you." I nodded my head and felt his warmth slip away from me as I watched him go. I turned back and**

**saw my dad waiting for me. "Kendra" "don't I don't wanna hear it."**

_**We all know what happens next the war happens Jacob gets hurt Kendra goes with the pack and doesn't stay to see the volutri okay:**_

**His scream were all I heard as soon as Carlisle came. I was standing behind billy rubbing his back for comfort he needed me to be strong for**

**him. Leah was looking guilty and thought I was mad at her but I wasn't Jacob saved her life. It was a few seconds later that her ugly red truck**

**came into view and I grew mad. "What the hell are you doing here?" I said as she got out the car she narrowed her eyes at me and crossed**

**her arms. "I'm here to see my best friend Kendra." "He wouldn't be in pain if it wasn't your fault hell none of this would've happened if**

**you've just never came to forks." "God shut the hell up Kendra I'm sick and tired of your whiny bullshit." "Bitch" ENOUGH" Carlisle yelled as**

**he and Sam came out the house. "Bella I think it's best you go home." Carlisle said standing beside me. "But..." "You've caused enough pain**

**Bella you marrying my dad was the last straw for you leave my Jacob alone." Bella just blew her breath and go back in her car. "Kendra you**

**can go see him okay." I shook my head yes as billy thanked Carlisle. When I got to his room I saw him on the bed looking terrible. **_Well he did_

_get his bones re-broken Kendra_**. "Hey" Jacob was looking at me with a smirk on his face. "You heard me yelling didn't you.?" he nodded his**

**head and said " You said I was yours." I bent down and brushed his hair back. "Yeah your mine and I'm yours forever." he grinned and  
>touched my cheek. "Forever."<strong>


	18. ITS HERE

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHE SEQUEL IS HERE ITS CALLED LOVE IS A CHALLENGE./strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongREAD AND COMMENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p 


End file.
